


Mermaids: SnowBaz

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Science Fiction, Swearing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Simon Snow and Baz Pitch are arguing over the dock leading to their dorm, when mermaids interrupt their bad attempt at flirting. After Baz saves Simon from becoming food for the mermaids, things get heated as they both strip out of their wet uniforms...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Mermaids: SnowBaz

******

BAZ: "For the last time Snow, piss off!" Baz angrily removes his sweater in a huff, and tosses it in the general direction of the bathroom. It’s full of tears and rips and even has a mer-nail caught and hanging by a thread. 

SIMON: "C’mon Baz, don’t be a git. You have to go to the infirmary, and I can’t go and get Penny to help with your wounds. Unless, you want her knowing you’re a vampire, too." Both Baz and Simon are drenched with water from the moat, and Simon struggles to remove his uniform, which is clinging to his skin.

BAZ: "Why do you always have to be so fucking dramatic? I just told you, I’m fine!"

Both Simon and Baz had been arguing on their way home from class…

*******

BAZ: "Does it really have to happen every single day? Has no one ever told you to cool it when you’re in class? I’m never really as affected as the others are when you get all hot and bothered, but it’s still annoying. I actually swear you got me a bit warm, today. One of these times, you’re going to do the entire Greek class in if you don’t learn to put a lid on it and stew.."

Simon went off again in class. But of course he would. Even though Baz and Simon had called a sort of truce with each other, after Simon told Baz about his mum trying to find him in their room at Watford, things were still tense. Whenever one had a chance to lash out at the other…

SIMON: "It’s not my fault you’re always so fucking close. I don’t know how they managed to seat us next to each other every single class we have together. You smell like a forest on fire, except minty or something stupid like that. It’s distracting. How could I not go off?" Baz is glad it’s dark enough out, where Simon can’t see him blush. Still, he stops and turns to face Simon when they’re halfway across bridge.

BAZ: "Wear nose plugs then, if it’s so bloody bothersome. It’s not like I can help it, you know. And I’ve never held something like that against you. Snow, you smell like Butterscotch and Cinnamon on a daily basis. When you get too hot, the whole school smells like cake and dessert and fire.." Baz thinks to himself 'Why the hell would I ever admit that to him for?' He can’t help the color showing in his cheeks this time. Because Simon’s started to glow again. Except this time, Baz doesn’t feel threatened…Well, he never has…but especially now…Simon looks surprised by Baz’s words at first, then his look darkens. Baz swallows hard, "Wha...What’s wrong?" Snow takes a step forward..."Simon.." BANG!!

Both Simon and Baz stumble and fall. They look at each other, confused. Another BANG! from underneath the dock..The mermaids have gone bloody insane! Baz crawls to the edge of the dock and hisses over it, revealing his fangs.

BAZ: "Don’t even think about trying that agai.." One of the mermaids leaps up and out of the water, landing on the dock and flapping around as if possessed. Baz pushes himself back to prevent himself from falling in. He kicks out at the mermaid who uses its arms to pull itself over the edge and crash back into the water. Baz angrily stands up and realizes, to his horror, that he is alone on the bridge. 

BAZ: "Simon. Simon!" He looks over the edge into the moat and sees three mermaids splashing around and violently pulling at Simon, who has fallen in. He struggles to keep his head afloat, but is losing the battle. Baz can feel the world around him disappear. His eyes go wide. "No!"

Simon hears him and stops struggling for a moment to look up at Baz, so he can look into those grey eyes he’d obsessed over for years, one last time. In doing so, Simon allows himself to be pulled underneath with the mermaids. Baz doesn’t think twice before he’s diving in after him, straight into a swarm of monsters..

******

After Baz dragged Simon's seemingly lifeless body out of the water, he tried every spell in his vocabulary until he finally was desperate enough to use CPR. Simon coughed a mouthful of moat water into Baz's mouth (to Baz's secret relief) before Baz started cursing him without pause, all the way up the stairs to their room..

BAZ: "There is no FUCKING WAY that I’m going to the infirmary! Unless," Baz pauses to toss his wand on his bedside table then continues to strip out of his wet clothes, "that was your master plan, all along. Let’s pretend to flirt with him just over the moat, distracting him for the mermaids because you KNOW how much I can’t fucking stand the vermin! Then, in the infirmary, an innocent check up turns into the discovery you’ve been wanting to happen since you first met me. 'He's not even human!' they'll proclaim. I’ll be sentenced to death, before you know it. Way to fake drowning, Snow. Seriously, who can we talk into getting you some sort of medal?!?!"

Without thinking, Baz has stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Simon blushes. He’s topless himself, but is still wearing his jeans, which start to sag below his hips from the weight of the water. They realize how much skin is showing between them both and grow uncomfortable. 

Baz shakes his head out of the trance ('God, if that’s the effect he has on me just from baring his chest out..') and goes into the bathroom to grab a towel. Simon swallows and clears his throat, continuing to strip himself out of his jeans. Baz comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Simon looks at him. Then he gasps and realizes that Baz has several gashes on his legs and chest.

SIMON: "Baz! I knew it, you’re hurt." He goes to Baz’s side and grabs him by the arm. Baz’s towel falls off. Because he had removed his wet underwear in the bathroom, Baz was now buck naked right before Simon's eyes. He presses himself against Simon, only thinking of covering himself up with the closest thing to him, and Simon switches to wrap an arm around his waist and throws the other up to cup one side of Baz’s face. Baz’s breath hitches in his throat.

BAZ: "Fine. ‘M fine.." His voice is lilting. He starts to breath heavily and his eyelids begin to flutter. Drunk from Simon’s scent, Baz shudders. Simon chews on his lower lip nervously, but gets that dark look in his eyes as from right before he fell into the moat. Simon can feel a trickle of blood on his stomach and reluctantly pulls away to inspect Baz’s wounds. They are minor cuts, but one is bleeding and dripping all over Baz and the floor. Simon kneels before Baz (who stands dumbly, naked before him). 

SIMON: "Wand."

BAZ: "Wh..What?" He starts to wobble on his legs, almost falling forward. Simon puts up his hands to steady him, feeling his stomach.

SIMON: "Your wand. Can I borrow it? Mine’s on the other side of the room.." he doesn’t wait for Baz’s answer and reaches for it on Baz’s night stand with one hand, holding Baz in place with the other. "Need your permission, if I’m gonna use it. Yeah?" Simon starts to breath heavily himself. He looks up into Baz’s eyes from his position on the floor. He’s in nothing but his underwear. Both are still dripping wet, bodies slick and shining. 

BAZ: [Dreamily] "Yes. Yes, you can use my wand, Simon.." Simon focuses for a moment, turning his attention to Baz’s cuts, and tries several spells before finding one that both heals Baz’s wounds and cleans off the blood that was trickling down his leg. Simon let’s out a breath of relief.

BAZ: "Did it work?" He hopes Simon isn’t looking up, right now. Baz can definitely feel himself growing erect and practically by Simon’s face. Simon leans closer to Baz’s thigh, almost dizzy from the smell of smoke coming off of him..

SIMON: [Dreamily] "Um, actually, I think I missed a spot. Here…" Baz stills. He can hear his own heart as if it’s about to explode out of his chest…as Simon sticks out his tongue, and laps at Baz’s thigh. Baz lets out a soft cry and his knees give out underneath him, he catches himself on Simon’s shoulders. Simon drops Baz’s wand and reaches up to hold him by his hips.

BAZ: "Si…Simon…Mmmm...Si….SmMMmmm….." At the sound of Baz saying his name, Simon starts to suck at a spot just inside Baz’s thigh. Baz mewls and can feel his cock go ram-rod straight, and brush against Simon’s ear. Simon turns his attention to Baz’s throbbing member and nuzzles against it..teasingly. Baz barks out. Simon is tracing his lips up and down along his shaft, not exactly kissing, driving Baz wild. Baz slumps forward even further.

BAZ: "Simon. Simon..Simon…please…Please!!!" Simon repositions Baz to standing up in front of him and wets his lips before placing them just around the tip of Baz’s cock. He hesitates only a moment before quickly flashing his eyes up towards Baz and then takes his dick in just one swallow.

BAZ: "Oh FUCK!!" Baz grasps the back of Simon’s head with both his hands, meshing his fingers into golden curls. He tightens his grip on Simon’s locks and that causes Simon to bob his head and suck faster. "Oh fuck, oh bloody Hell Simon, Fuck, don’t stop, please, don’t…stop.."

Baz loses himself completely. He recovers himself enough to look down at Simon. Simon’s eyes are shut. His lashes start to glow and then the rest of him, too. Baz's whole body stars to burn with desire. Normally, Simon’s magic doesn’t affect him the same way it does everyone else, due to his being a vampire, but now..seeing Simon Fucking Snow going down on him, with such need and desire… Baz snarls and reveals his fangs. His eyes wild. He can feel all of Simon’s magic humming throughout his body and through his fingertips. He can’t hold back much longer.

BAZ: "Look at me. Eyes, Simon." Simon’s eyes obediently look up into Baz’s. They’re glazed over and bright. Baz lets go with one hand, holding the back of Simon’s head with the other, and starts to thrust. Simon lets go of Baz’s hips and lowers his hands to his knees, submissively. Baz growls through his fangs, speeding up his pace. 

BAZ: "Yes…yes….Oharrrrggggggghhhh!!!!!!!!" Baz explodes into Simon’s mouth. Simon closes his eyes, swallowing every last drop before Baz reluctantly pulls out of his mouth, his dick still twitching as Simon licks the last bit of cum off of it. When he’s finished he leans into Baz’s hips, nuzzling…murmering adoration...gratitude..

SIMON: "You....saved.....my......life....fought them all off.....so fucking hot..."

Baz grabs Simon by his hair and drags him up to standing. He pulls his head back and kisses him roughly. Simon wraps both arms around Baz, returning the kiss, opening his mouth so that Baz can flick his tongue inside. Baz then lowers his hands to the band of Simon’s briefs and hooks his thumbs in, suddenly yanking them down to free Simon’s own erection. Simon laughs lightly as Baz wraps a hand around his cock. 

BAZ: [Against Simon’s lips] "Your turn.."

SIMON: [laughing] "Fucking mermaids…" Baz grins wickedly.

BAZ: [smiling wickedly] "I'd see plenty of reason to go out and thank them for bringing us together like this, if they weren't all dead...." Baz starts to pump Simon's dick slowly, at first. Simon falls into Baz, laughing with pleasure. He starts to nip at Baz's shoulder with his teeth, as Baz increases the speed of his hand...Simon mewls, and starts murmuring lovingly into Baz's neck..

SIMON: "Fucking....Mermaids..."

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was awkward or below the grade for SnowBaz fic! I've only read good fan fic concerning the CarryOn/Wayward series, so I'm nervous right now, to be honest. 
> 
> Also, I know it's tradition or standard to break up pov between the characters, with each character's name heading their section of the story. For fan fic [on other sites] I have been experimenting with assigning dialogue and presenting as if lines in a script, to incorporate theater vibes, etc. Thanks for putting up with it! Would love feedback especially on this point, if it is NOT working or readable/enjoyable to users.
> 
> First time posting! :)


End file.
